Shocking Me
by ForeverGirl7680
Summary: Have you ever had that moment when you find out that your friends who you thought was dead is actually still alive? Well thats what happens to my friends, sister, and I. Hi my name is Miyabi Morishima and this is the story about when I find out that my friends weren't dead and life after that.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi! Ummm... Yeah Enjoy this story and please if you like this then if you want to please read my other stories for other animes! Anyways enjoy the story and please review! **

* * *

Chapter One- Hi! We thought You Were Dead!

Miyabi's P.O.V.

"Thank you for coming out tonight! You all were such a great crowd! We hope that you all had a great time tonight and hope to see you once again! We are the Mysterious Ones and goodnight!." I said as the crowds roars grew louder.

Smoke surrounded us and we teleported off the stage and into our dressing room.

This is usually how our nights are. Having a concert with an awesome crowd then we teleport away.

I sat down on a chair and took a deep breath.

"Wonderful girls! Now all you have to do is record your new album and then you'll be going on tour! This time when your are recording your album, we'll give you more days off. We already have a place for you to stay. It's a new mansion! All of the furniture has been taken care of and unpacked. All you need to do is go there and unpack your clothes, then have a fun time!" Our Manager, Shugo said.

We all grinned at the thought of a mansion.

Oh, let me introduce ourselves.

My name is Miyabi Morishima. I have long brown hair, that is usually in a high ponytail. I'm 17 years old. I have an older sister named Kazue Morishima, who is 18 years old. She has dark brown hair that is usually let down.

Our bandmates aka our best friends The Heromashi sisters and Hairi Kantoshi. The oldest sister out of the two sisters is Satoko Heromashi at 18 years old. She is the second oldest out of us, my sister is the oldest. She has long black hair that is down and has bangs that covers her left eyes. Her sister is Riyeko Heromashi, she is the youngest out of us at 15. She actually has multi colored hair, it is like an opal, with pink, blue, and purple. Her hair is usually in pigtails. Our last bandmate is Hairi Kantozowa. She is also 17 years old. Her hair is blonde and is a little shorter than mine and is mostly in a braid.

We're actually vampires, but you can't really tell. We still go outside during the day and nothing happens. We just need to put on a spray we had made for us, that allows us to go out during the day.

Anyways, now we're all in a limo with Shugo bringing us to our new home.

I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a red long sleeved button up shirt, and a sleeveless black hoodie with black and red high tops. Kazue is wearing a red tank top, a white vest, white skinny jeans, and red high heels. Hairi was wearing a pink cold shoulder top, white skinny jeans, and pink and white high tops. She also had a white headband with a flowers in her hair. Satoko wore a black and white outfit with a black sleeveless blouse, a white unbuttoned blazer, black skinny jeans, and black flats. Riyeko wore a black skirt that was above her knees, a purple sleeveless blouse that was tucked in and black sandals.

"Aren't you all excited? I mean we're going to be living in a mansion!" said Riyeko

"I wonder if we'll have any neighbors." Hairi stated

"I believe there is another mansion nearby." Shugo said

"You hear that Pocky? We might have neighbors!" I said lifting up my puppy.

I have a dalmatian puppy with big eyes and a black eyepatch with a lightning bolt. My puppy is a vampire dog that got turned into a vampire to not die from a car crash that it was in.

Pocky responded to me with a bark. I ruffled his fur and smiled.

"Look there it is!" Riyeko said pointing outside the window.

I looked out the window with Pocky in my arms.

The mansion was a cream color, it was huge. There was a flower garden and it looked like it had a hedge maze to.

The limo stopped and we all got out.

"Don't worry your luggage is already inside." Shugo said

We nodded and I ran inside with Pocky behind me. I went up the stairs to my new room and stepped inside. I had a glass desk, a red rolling chair, a red and black canopy bed, a lamp, black shelve/drawers, a flat screen tv on the wall, a little doggy bed for Pocky, a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a door that goes to a sound proof room that was kind of a mini recording studio for me to practice.

The girls had the same furniture, but in different colors.

Kazue: Red and white, plus a little bed for her baby vampire fox; Swiper; yes she loved Swiper the fox from Dora.

Satoko: black and white, plus a little bed for her vampire kitten; Angel

Hairi: pink and white, and a tiny bed for her baby vampire bear; Winnie

Riyeko: purple and black, also a small hammock for her baby vampire pygmy marmoset; Chino

Yes all of our pets are vampires; I mean a vet that was actually a vampire, he had to save them from about to die.

I exited my room and went into the gardens with me holding Pocky.

"Look! It looks like theres' an animal park for you and the others!" I said pointing to the area

I put him down and he ran to play. I looked around to see all the flowers and smiled. There were roses, lilies, orchids, and cherry blossom trees. It was breath taking.

''Come here Pocky!" I yelled after a while

My puppy came and started to walk behind me when I lead the way back to the mansion.

"Bye Miyabi I'm going to be going now." I heard Shugo yell

I went towards the gates and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for everything! See you later." I said letting go

She smiled to me and nodded, then left.

It started to get darker outside, so I kept on walking to my destination.

"Excuse me mam? Are you living in this residence?" I heard

I turned around and saw 6 boys. For some reason these boys looks familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

I smiled and said, "Yes I am. Are you our neighbors?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to come inside and have dinner with us? It would actually be wonderful if you do." I offered

"We would love to." said the same person

I nodded and gestured them to follow me inside. I realized something and turned to them and bowed.

"I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Miyabi Morishima and this is my puppy Pocky." I said

I looked up and saw surprised expressions on their faces.

"Wait, do you have an older sister named Kazue?" asked the blonde

"Yes, how'd you know? Do you know our band perhaps?" I questioned

"Actually, we've known you longer then that. Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are the Sakimaki brothers."

I suddenly felt something wet on my cheeks. I brought a hand up to my face and touched it, I then realized that it was tears. I looked at them with wide eyes.

"Shu, Reigi, Laito, Kanato, Ayato, and Subaru-kun?" I questioned, tears flowing down my cheeks at this point.

They nodded, I ran to them and hugged them tightly. After a while I let go and wiped the tears away.

"Well, lets go inside and see the girls! They'll be so surprised." I said

I then heard a giggle.

"Indeed they will be, don't you think Mimi?" asked a voice

I looked up to a tree and smiled. There was only one girl that called me that and it was Riyeko. She jumped out of the tree, landed perfectly, and dusted off her skirt.

"Chasing after Chino does help you with trees doesn't it?'' I questioned

She nodded and looked towards the boys.

"Hey guys! Remember me! I'm Riyeko Heromashi!" she said

"I guess you still have that bratty style." mumbled Subaru

"Ah Subaru! Your just saying that because you think its cute!" she said ruffling his hair.

"Did not''

''Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Guys we get it you missed each other!'' I said with a bark of agreement from Pocky shutting them up

"Yeah right! Why would I miss this jerk/brat?" They both said looking away

"You really like each other don't you? Anyways lets go in now." I said turning around and once again leading the way inside.

We got inside and I yelled, "Remaining girls! We got dinner guests!"

The three came down.

"Hello! Welcome, I'm Kazue Morishima, thats Satoko Heromashi, and that's Hairi Kantozowa. I guess you've met the other 2.'' Sis said gesturing to us two

"Yes, they have. Girls, these are our neighbors aka the Sakimaki Brothers. Shu, Reigi, Laito, Kanato, Ayato, and Subaru." I said gesturing to them.

The girls looked confused, but also surprised. They snapped out of confusion and smiled.

"So dinners done. Shall we go eat?'' suggested Satoko

We all nodded and headed to the dining room. We had rare steak and mashed potatoes. We were just eating silently until...

"We were told that you all died." Riyeko spoke up quietly

We all looked at her.

"We were told the same thing.'' said Subaru

"Then I guess we were all lied to.'' said Kazue

We nodded and continued eating.

"So who is Chino?" asked Subaru

"My Pygmy Marmoset that got saved from death!" Said Riyeko

I then got suspicious when I saw Laito and Ayato look at each other, smile devilishly, and look at Kanato and I. Oh no. I need to escape when I still can.

"Um... May-" Yeah I was cut off by the two.

''Did you know that sometimes Kanato calls Teddy Miyabi?" questioned the two smiling at us two.

I immediately felt heat rushing up to my face.

"Miyabi does that to! But to Pocky!" My sis said

Ok yup I now know that my face is as red as a tomato.

"OkwellIhavetogodosomethingrealquick! Berightback!" I said quickly

Ok let me slow it down... I said Ok well I have to go do something real quick! Be right back!

I teleported out of the dining room and to my room. I went on my bed and covered my face with a pillow and screamed. I mean does Kanato really like me? I mean I guess I still have a big crush on him. I can't believe that my sister would say that! I guess she was trying to get us together, but that was just embarrassing!

I continued to think these things until I heard this...

"Do you hate me?"

* * *

**That's it! I guess you can have an idea of who it is! Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! I will possibly have the next chapter either next week or in two weeks from now. Anyways please review and have a good night or day whenever your reading this... Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi! Ummm... Yeah Enjoy this story and please if you like this then if you want to please read my other stories for other animes! Anyways enjoy the story and please review! Thank you to the person or people who ave favor tied the story, reviewed and followed**

* * *

Chapter Two- Confession

Miyabi's POV

I looked up and saw Kanato standing at the foot of my bed, looking down at me.

"Kanato!" I said sitting up

"Do you hate me?" He asked again

"Why would you think that?" I asked

"Well, you ran away when our siblings said the stuff about what we do sometimes with Teddy and Pocky." He said

"No, I don't hate you I was just embarrassed." I said

"Embarrassed of me?"

"No! I was embarrassed of what they said because I have a crush on you!" I rambled on

After I realized what I had just said, I covered my mouth and my eyes were wide.

"You have a crush on me?" He asked setting down Teddy.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks while I nodded and I looked at my lap.

"Really? Cause I like you to." He said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah."

I looked up and saw his face right in front of mine. He was so close that our noses were touching now.

"What are y-"

I got interrupted when he placed his lips onto mine. I was shocked by his actions, but I soon recovered from the shock and kissed him back. He pulled away a while later.

"Kya!" We heard someone yell,

We both got up and rushed up the downstairs.

"Is everything alright?" I asked when we made it down.

I looked at everyone and saw them looking at a screen in the living room. On the screen was my room. Everyone's head suddenly turned to me quickly.

'Wow late reaction' I thought.

"Hi Sis!" Kazue said

"What were you all watching? Hmm?" I asked

Kanato nodded in agreement.

"Oh nothing." Hairi said

I started to slowly make my way towards them. I made it to each girl, but stopped at Riyeko.

"Come one RiRi, you'l tell me right? I'm more than sure that you are because I know your secrets.'' I said

I then went to Satoko.

"Satoko, will you tell me? I know your secrets to you know."

I went to Hairi.

"Hairi, how about you? You've told me secrets that you have about you and a secret someone!"

Lastly I went to my Onee-chan.

"But you know Onee-chan, I know basically everything about you, your secrets, and how you dream about to be with-"

"Okay Okay! we secretly put a camera on Teddy to watch you two!" She confessed

"Revenge time!" I sang

"No!" yelled the girls

They all jumped on me and held my mouth shut. Man all of them together are so heavy!

''Kanato help me!" I managed to make out.

Suddenly all of the girls were thrown off of me and I was in Kanato's arms.

"Thanks." I said burring my face in his chest.

"You okay?" He asked

"They were heavy." I said

He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"So you two are a couple now?" asked Ayato

"Yup!" I said

"Hey boys? Do you want to learn some secrets?" I asked

"NO!" Yelled the girls

* * *

**That's it! I'm sorry that it was a short chapter, future chapters will be longer. Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! I will possibly have the next chapter either next week or in two weeks from now. Anyways please review and have a good night or day whenever your reading this... Bye!**


End file.
